


Storybooktale

by SplendidPhantasmagoria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "fontcest", AU of an AU, Aboveground AU, And youll love every minute of it, But Sans and Papyrus arent bros in this fic, Get ready for some more feels, I have a lot planned for this, I just realized i forgot to throw that up there, IMSOSORRY, M/M, No barrier, No underground, Slow Build, Slow sin, We're all going straight back to hell, Will add more as needed - Freeform, You will suffer with me, eventual sin, just read it, underswap - Freeform, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplendidPhantasmagoria/pseuds/SplendidPhantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could monsters possibly have to fear out in the woods?</p><p> </p><p>Sorry for the lack of tags and shit summary! I don't want to give anything away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At last! Here's my promised Underswap fic!
> 
> The first chapter is more or less just setting up for our real story here, but everything is important!

Sans had always considered himself a lucky monster; he had an amazing friend named Undyne who never ceased to impress him with all of her wondrous inventions, trained every other day with the best bowman in all of the village, a lizard monster named Alphys, had a wonderful friend named Mr. Dreemur who brought him little snacks and sometimes small toys when he came to visit, and his dear old granny who loved him dearly in his parent's stead. His granny and he lived in a quaint little cottage, a good journey away from the heart of the village, but even so, it was nice. Sans really did consider himself the luckiest monster in all the land.

Ever since he'd come to live with his granny, the old skeleton would leave early in the mornings and return a little after noon with food and sometimes a gift or two for him. With a big smile on his round little face he'd thank her and share whatever he was given. He was neither selfish nor needy, just content with the humble life he lived. Though it was rather lonely being left at the house for most of the day alone.

So when he turned nine, his granny brought him along on her trip to the village.

He adored everyone he met, excitedly bouncing from one monster to the next to say hi, and even offer a few some of the candy he had left over from one of his granny's previous trips. Though his favorite monster to meet that day was an older flame elemental named Grillby. While shy when first introduced to the silent monster, Sans quickly warmed up to him and came to appreciate the thoughtful silence the other offered, only speaking softly when he needed to.

Sans came to find out later the man was a pub owner and part time wood cutter, selling firewood to those who needed it, and he was even the one who brought his and granny's to their cottage.

After that first exciting day, Sans continued to go to town with his granny every morning. He'd help her shop, say hello to everyone, and spend the few minutes he had free talking with Grillby about menial things, like how his granny had made him the cute tunic he was wearing now, or about the nest of baby birds on their front porch, or how his archery lessons with Alphys were going. The silent monster would just nod and listen, his flames crackling every so often in amusement.

However, as the years went on, their trips to the village became less and less. It made a small part of Sans sad, seeing as he'd grown used to seeing the village folk daily, but he never complained.

It was one rather harsh, cold day that he finally realized why.

It was like any other morning before, the two skeletons rising early to make their, now weekly, trip into the village. Sans was giddy and didn't notice how tired his granny looked this particular morning as he dashed out the door impatiently and looked out at the slightly overgrown path they took. His granny had always warned him not to venture out into the woods alone, so against his own longing desire, he waited, bouncing happily from foot to foot.

He didn't mind the cold wind blowing through the trees and rushing to meet him. In fact, it filled him with even more determination to get to their destination, knowing that on days like this the bakery owner, Muffet, would give him a tasty cup of hot chocolate and a pastry for him and his granny.

But as said old skeleton stepped out of the house, Sans knew something was wrong.

She passed it off as just the cold when asked, though Sans wasn't convinced. He stayed by her side the entire walk, forgoing his previous excitement. And he only grew more worried as they continued their journey. Normally they would walk straight to the village without having to stop, but this time granny had to sit down and catch her breath not once, but three times before they arrived, and then once more when they finally got there.

Sans worried over her like a mother, telling her he would get what they needed and that she should rest, but she merely smiled softly at him and told him to go say hello to the villagers. He fused over her a few moments more before slowly trudging his way to Muffet's bakery.

Inside was nice and warm, but it wasn't destracting enough to make him forget how worried he was about his granny. However, the spider monster herself quickly came to greet him,"Sansy! Come in and take a seat! I've missed seeing your cute face, my lovely! Is that a new tunic," and it was easy to sink back into his smiling routine.

"Yes! Granny made it for me yesterday! Isn't it cute," he said, giving a twirl so Muffet could see the beautiful blue stitching. The woman squealed in delight before walking around the counter to swoop the small skeleton up in a hug,"Yes, it's adorable, pet! Now, have a seat here,"she set him gently on the counter,"and let me get you something to warm your bones! You must be absolutely freezing!"

The small skeleton blushed a bit at the complement and swung his legs back and forth over the edge of the counter. He smiled as she soon returned with a steaming cup of cocoa and a small plate with a slice of cake on it. Taking the cup with a quick thanks, Sans stared down at it in thought for a moment before looking back up at Muffet,"Can I take this to my granny? She's not feeling well, but I'm sure your hot chocolate will help."

With a thoughtful giggle, the spider monster helped him off the counter with a nod,"But hurry back so you can eat this cake at least. It's super sweet, just for you!"

Sans nodded and dashed back out into the cold, careful not to spill the drink in his hands. He looked around, not seeing his granny anywhere. And then he saw her big basket laying on the ground.

Soul dropping in his ribs, Sans quickly ran over to inspect the toppled basket. Some of the ingredients his granny had bought had fallen out onto the cold, muddy ground, but why? Where was-?

Sans dropped the cup and let out a shrill cry. There next to the fallen basket was his granny, laying on the ground and unmoving.

He moved to her side, kneeling next to her as thick blue tears crept from his eye sockets and slid down his cheekbones,"G-granny! Granny, p-p-please wake up! Granny!"

Not knowing what else to do, Sans cried out for help as he pulled the old skeleton close as best he could.

It felt like forever when he finally heard someone approach and turned to see none other than Grillby. The older monster wasted no time in settling beside Sans and picking his granny up in the curve of one arm, his other hand reaching down to take Sans'. Sniffling with an occasional sob, he followed the taller man without hesitation, rubbing his eyes fearfully as he was lead into the pub and set in one of the far corner tables, away from prying eyes. He didn't see where Grillby took his granny, and he truly wanted to trail after him, but he stayed put, unable to hide his sobs any longer.

He cried and cried until he finally wore himself out and fell into a dreamless sleep.

\---

When Sans finally woke, it was to the gentle sound of flames crackling and a warm hand rubbing his back. Groggy and still rather exhausted, the small skeleton looked up at the man, his face contorted in worry, though calmed as Grillby whispered quiet reassurances to him.

The flame monster lead him to the back of the pub and into his own private living area, and there his granny was, laying in his bed with a peaceful look on her face. Sans immediately rushed to her side and took one of her delicate hands in his gloved ones. He swallowed thickly a few times before turning his gaze to Grillby,"Is... Is she going to be alright?" The flame elemental nodded silently, placing a reassuring hand on Sans shoulder.

True to his word, Sans' granny woke the next morning looking much better than the previous day. She'd smiled and held her emotional grandson when he all but collapsed in her lap and cried tears of joy.

They headed back home about noon, escorted by the flame monster himself, who carried all of their groceries.

When it was once again just Sans and his granny, the small skeleton sat on the edge of her bed and gently took her frail hands in his own. "Granny... I.. I've been thinking, since... Since the trip from here to the village is so long, couldn't I go for you? I just... I don't want you to exhaust yourself, and you do so much for me, so... So can I do this for you?"

The elderly skeleton looked to her grandson, a mixture of fondness and worry shining in her tired eyes,"Oh my dear, please don't feel like you owe me anything. I love you so much, and I've always wanted to make sure you knew it. There's no need for you to-" "But! I-I really want to, granny! If taking care of me was showing me love, then I want to do the same. Please, let me do it! I want to help."

His grandmother looked deeply into his pleading eyes for a few moments more before letting out a soft breath,"Alright, my love, but you must follow my instructions. The woods are dangerous, and... I don't think my heart could take it if anything happened to you."

Sans nodded with a smile, excitement blooming in his ribcage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! 
> 
> I wonder if any of you can guess what's to come... 

Sans stood stock still, sav for the repetitive tapping of an eager foot as his granny tied a fine blue hood around his neck. She had preened him over all morning, assuring he'd put on a nice, long sleeved top and warm pants, as well as making sure the stitching on his shoes were sturdy.

Three days had passed since his offer to go to town for her, and while Sans was booming with nothing but pure excitement, his grandmother was a bundle of bony nerves. She'd tried to talk him out of it once or twice, but the short skeleton had been determined about helping out and wasn't swayed. Rather it made him want to go all the more, not only because he loved going to see everyone in the village, but also to prove that he could do this, both to himself and his granny.

Sans gently shooed her off to bed with a smile and snagged her big woven basket from the table before heading to the door,"I'll be back soon, granny!"

"Sans, wait! Come here a moment, child." 

A bit worried, he rushed to his granny's bedside, looking at her intently. "Take this as well. It's a good luck charm , and it will keep you safe," she said as she handed him a small woven bracelet lined with wood carved claws. He stared in wonder at the trinket, slipping it on without a moment's hesitation. His attention was drawn away as she laid a bony hand on his cheek,"And please hurry back. Don't make me miss you too much."

With his cheery grin in place, Sans pressed a quick kiss to his granny's cheek and darted off. He didn't want to give her anymore time to attempt to talk him out of going. With one last goodbye, he closed the door and trodded out softly onto the fresh snow.

To anyone else, he would've looked like an idiot standing in the snow with that big grin on his face, but he couldn't help the pure happiness bubbling in his soul as it glowed softly beneath his shirt. He felt like so much more of an adult now, despite his childish innocence and loud declarations of being fourteen already when called a child. Still, no one could argue that he was quite possibly the happiest monster in all the land in this moment as he began his journey.

The forest was calm and quiet as he walked, not a sound to be heard except for his feet crunching in the snow. Not even birds were singing.

The thought sent the small skeleton a bit on edge.

He quickened his pace a little, feeling as if someone or something was watching him, and then he heard it. The ghostly echo of footsteps just a mere second behind his own. With a yelp Sans took off at full speed, dashing through the woods and not daring to look behind him. He didn't want to see it, he didn't need to, his mind was already supplying horrific images of his pursuer, and he didn't feel the need to confirm them.

But as he ran and ran, he knew he couldn't keep this up. He was already out of breath and his legs were starting to get tired, but could he really afford to stop? What if whatever was chasing him wasn't friendly? .... What if they were? What if it was just someone shy who wanted to be friends with people, but just couldn't bring themselves to do it?

At that sad thought, Sans frowned and chanced a peek over his shoulder to see a flash of stark red retreating back into the underbrush before his entire world was suddenly turned upside down.

He'd only registered he'd fallen when he finally stopped tumbling and landed face first in the snow. Sans winced as he pulled himself to his knees and brushed the white cold powder from his face and clothes.

But, what was that flash of red that had disappeared into the forest? Was it the person who'd been following him? Were they really so shy that they couldn't come out to see if he was alright?

He turned to look back down the path, finding it empty, except for the dug up tree root that had tripped him. He scowled at the extrusion a moment before it softened into something more apologetic. He knew it wasn't the tree's fault he'd tripped over it, so he shouldn't be mad at it. Instead, he stood with a huff and finished dusting himself off, reaching into his pocket to find a small burlap bag of cookies his granny had made this morning and insisted he took with him. Smiling, he set the bag down beside the tree, after all, whoever it was that had chased him was probably hungry after such a run, and he was sure they were still watching him so surely they would find it. With one last nod to the woods, he turned on his heel, determined to get to the village, only to find he'd already arrived.

He didn't realize he'd run that far, but shrugged and held tightly to the basket in his hands, excited to see everyone again.

First he stopped by the different produce stands, greeting each owner with grin. Funny enough, they were all dog monsters, but it only seemed fitting in Sans mind. Besides, they were all so kind, even Doggo, who leaned lazily over his stand smoking a bone-shaped pipe like he didn't have a care in the world. Sans had learned since their first meeting that the old dog was just trying to be cool. And secretly the small skeleton thought he was.

Once he'd gotten all of the things his granny needed, he made his way to Grillby's pub.

The pub was so warm and cozy, Sans couldn't help but to give a small sigh of content. He trotted through the sea of happy patrons, one of which being a rowdy Temmie who nearly knocked him over. Once past them though, he took a comfortable seat at the bar and smiled as the flame monster walked over to greet him.

He gave Sans a questioning spark and tilted his head slightly at seeing the basket in his small hands.

"Granny let me come to do the shopping for her! I'm so glad I can come see everyone again! Now I really feel like a grown up, coming all the way here by myself," the small skeleton cheered, leaving out the bit about being chased along the path. After all, for all he knew it could have just been his mind playing tricks on him. No need to worry over something like that.

The older monster nodded, his flames crackling in amusement before he reached under the counter and handed the skeleton a small wrapped package. As Sans reached for it, he leaned in close and whispered a soft 'Be careful', then went back to serving his other patrons.

Sans watched after him for a moment before opening the package to find the cake Muffet had made for him the last time he'd come to the village and smiled. He rewrapped it and placed it in the basket, hopping off the stool once he'd done so and meandered his way through the crowd once more until he was finally back outside.

The small skeleton skipped his way back towards the path, figuring he should probably head back so his granny wouldn't worry, but suddenly an arm was wrapped loosely around his neck and a fist was rubbing playfully over his skull, knocking his hood back.

"Didn't think you'd leave without saying hi to me first, did'ja welp?!"

Sans giggled and looked up to see none other than Alphys. With a snort, he turned in her grasp and wrapped his arms around her in a hug,"Alphys! I didn't know you were back from hunting!"

"That's right! And your training picks back up at sunrise, you twerp," she boomed, returning the hug and taking a step back to look him over,"Hmmm, something is different about you..... Did you get taller, kid?" 

Sans nodded happily,"Yep! I grew two inches while you were gone! Granny said it's because my dad was really tall, so I'll be the same height as him." "Speaking of which, where is that old bag of bones? She's usually in the village about this time."

The skeleton frowned a bit,"She's not feeling well, so I came to get our groceries." "All by yourself?" Sans nodded to a very impressed looking Alphys, though it quickly turned to something darker,"Just be careful out there, Sans... Bad things have been happening to some of the monsters out there..." 

His interest piqued, the skeleton gave the lizard monster a starry eyed look,"What do you mean?" 

The taller of the two adverted her eyes and scratched the back of her neck,"I don't think you wanna know, Sans. It's.... It's really messed up. I don't want you to have nightmares or anything-" "Tell me! I'm an adult! Plus what if I find something on my way home and don't know that it's the bad thing you're talking about and get in trouble?" She still didn't meet his eyes as she let out a sigh,"It's.... There's something or someone out there killing monsters, Sans. Just... If you see dust, run. Don't go anywhere near it." 

She finally looked at him to find his face paler than usual,"B-but that was mostly where I was hunting! I doubt that whatever it is has gotten close to here, so don't worry about it! H-hey, I bet your granny is wondering where you're at! You should probably head back, right?"

Sans nodded mutely as she pat him on the back and walked off muttering to herself.

Was... Was whatever was chasing him earlier a monster killer? Did he narrowly escape death?

Lost in his thoughts, Sans headed back towards the path only to stop in front of the tree he'd tripped over. Where he'd left the bag of cookies now sat a note that only said 'Thank You'. Nothing more. He smiled, his soul calming and mind clearing. No, whatever had chased him surely meant him no harm, otherwise they wouldn't have left such a nice note.

Confident, Sans held tightly to the basket and began his journey back home.

All was calm and quiet as he walked, but he didn't feel fear or discomfort like he had on the trip here, instead he felt it peaceful. Taking the silence as a sign that they were near.

Content, he began to hum a quiet tune to himself, walking at a leisurely pace. Normally he was so excited to get to the village that he never really took the time to look around, but now he was, and it was beautiful. The snow looked like fresh blanket placed delicately over everything, the tall, thin trees were like silent guardians watching over travelers as they passed by, and the sky was a bright blue without a cloud in sight.

And then suddenly Sans was falling again.

He didn't get to see what exactly he tripped on, but wherever he landed, it was soft and warm, at least until he felt his skull bash into something hard and hollow.

The small skeleton groaned as he held his skull in both hands, eyes screwed shut as he tried to will away the painful ringing in his head. It took him a few moments before he finally peeked an eye open, blue tears threatening to drop from his eye sockets. He looked down, sluggish, to see orange and brown, trying desperately to focus and figure out just what exactly he had fallen on.

"Oh.... Hell......." 

At the pain laced groan, Sans' eyes went wide and he scrambled off of not what he was on top of, but who.

Blue eyes terrified, Sans watched as the stranger rose to their feet. It was another skeleton, but they were much taller than himself, and sported a brown set of wolfish ears and a tail. And they had fangs. Big fangs.

The other just stood there a moment, rubbing his temples and growling out a mumbled sleep of curses before standing to his full height and looking down at Sans in mildly frustrated confusion,"What the hell are you doing out here?"

Sans swallowed hard, giving a shudder,"Y-you.... You aren't going to eat me, are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is awesome and let's me know what I'm doing right you guys, so lay it on me!

**Author's Note:**

> Also as promised, while I'm working on the chapters for this, I'll be taking short oneshot requests on my tumblr. You can hit me up there at nasteymax@tumblr.
> 
> Anywho, lemme know what you guys think?


End file.
